


Wrestling you say?

by UnproblematicMe



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Wrestling Statue (Good Omens), First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Porn without plot but with feelings, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnproblematicMe/pseuds/UnproblematicMe
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley ponder the infamous wrestling statue in Crowley's flat. The development is interesting.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 208
Collections: Top Crowley Library





	Wrestling you say?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I swear I was working on my series when my brain suddenly said "What if instead we write a smutty one-shot that has nothing to do with any of your WIPs but with the weird statue in Crowley's flat?" Well, what can I say? At the end of the day my brain calls the shots so here we are.  
> I hope you like it. Please leave comments and kudos to make me and my brain happy. :)

An amused smile flitted across Crowley’s face. After a short search through his flat he found Aziraphale in front of the statue of the two winged creatures, entangled with each other.

Aziraphale was transfixed and wore a thoughtful expression as he studied the statue. When Crowley sauntered over, Aziraphale for a moment turned to him and smiled, but soon focused on the sculpture again. Crowley stood beside him, waiting patiently.

“So,” Aziraphale said after a while. “A demon and an angel.”

“Yup.”

“And they are…?”

“Fighting.”

“Fighting?” Aziraphale repeated, doubt swinging in his tone.

“Wrestling to be precise,” Crowley added.

“Oh?”

“That’s what the sculptor said.”

“Did he now?”

“Yes.”

“Hmm.”

Crowley smirked when Aziraphale fell silent again, adorably tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at the statue.

“Wrestling you say?” Aziraphale said again. “And the demon is winning?”

“Sure looks like it,” Crowley said.

“Yes.”

“Well, what do _you_ think they are doing, angel?” Crowley asked, trying to stay serious but unable to keep the corners of his mouth from twitching. He stepped closer, positioning himself behind Aziraphale and bent down to whisper in his ear, “What if not fighting would an angel and a demon be doing?”

Enjoying the pink blush spreading on Aziraphale’s face, Crowley waited for the angel to speak again.

“Maybe they _were_ fighting,” Aziraphale said.

“Were? Past tense?”

“Yes. And maybe the demon _did_ win.”

“That’s still past tense,” Crowley said. “What do you think they are doing now?”

“Maybe…,” Aziraphale spoke, but broke off continuing in a smaller voice after a moment, “maybe, the angel offered something else, so the demon would… spare him.”

“Interesting,” Crowley said, low and dark. “Like what?”

“Anything,” Aziraphale whispered. “The angel is desperate… I could imagine.”

Crowley stepped even closer, his chest now pressing against Aziraphale’s back.

“Hmm,” Crowley purred in Aziraphale’s ear. “A desperate angel at his mercy. I bet the demon would love that.”

His breath rushed over Aziraphale’s neck and Crowley could see the tiny blond hairs stand up and goose bumps spread across the light skin.

“Would he?” Aziraphale asked. “Would someone like… this demon, charming and attractive, want someone like… this angel?”

Barely believing this stupid question, Crowley chuckled and put his hands on Aziraphale’s shoulder.

“Aziraphale,” he said. “He’d be an idiot not to.”

Aziraphale swallowed audibly.

“And… would the demon be careful?” Aziraphale asked. “Considering the angel has never… done something like this?”

Crowley buried his nose in the slope between Aziraphale’s shoulder and neck and breathed in the sweet scent of the angel. Growing bold, Crowley brushed his lips against the sensitive skin, drawing a gasp from Aziraphale.

“Oh, angel,” Crowley answered in a hushed voice. “He would be so so so careful, knowing full well what a unique treasure he has in his clutches.”

Looking down, Aziraphale started wringing his hands.

“And would… would the demon forgive the angel for being nervous and clumsy and fussy? Would the demon understand that the angel has no idea how to please a partner? Would the demon give the angel a second chance if the angel completely messed up their first time? Could the demon ever…”

Crowley used his hold on Aziraphale’s shoulder to turn the stammering angel around and shut him up with a kiss. At first Aziraphale froze, but slowly the tension left his body.

The harsh press of mouth on mouth became softer, their lips began to move, unsure at first but soon in soft yet passionate motions. Tenderly Crowley circled his arms around Aziraphale and pulled him closer before breaking the kiss and looking down at Aziraphale with a loving expression.

“Silly thing,” Crowley said full of affection. “The demon is head over heels for this angel, you know? The angel cannot mess anything up. All the angel has to do is relax and let the demon take care of him. And say stop whenever the demon does something the angel does not like.”

When Aziraphale only stared at him without saying anything, Crowley smiled.

“Can the angel do that?” he asked. “Can _you_ do that for me?”

Aziraphale bit his lips and nodded.

“Yes,” he said.

“Good.”

Crowley bent down to kiss Aziraphale again, resuming their earlier rhythm. Bit by bit Crowley’s hands wandered down Aziraphale’s back and as they reached the angel’s lovely butt, Crowley squeezed lightly, causing Aziraphale to gasp against his mouth.

When Crowley flicked his tongue along the angel’s bottom lip in an inquiring manner, Aziraphale answered in kind. They deepened their kiss, pressing harder and closer against each other, craving more.

A mere thought, forever unknown by whom, brought them into Crowley’s bedroom, right to the foot of his large bed. They broke their kiss to orientate after being teleported, but both were pretty satisfied with their destination.

However, when Aziraphale started to unbutton his waistcoat, Crowley growled.

“I won’t wait this long,” he said, gesturing over Aziraphale’s attire. “We’ll either miracle those off or I’ll rip them off.”

Wide eyed Aziraphale stared at Crowley, swallowed and then nodded. He snapped his fingers and his clothes landed, neatly folded on Crowley’s drawer.

Not that Crowley cared.

Crowley was busy drinking in his favourite angel, standing in front of him, completely uncovered, not a single inch of the milky skin hidden. Licking his lips, Crowley studied the lush curves, the broad chest, the cute chubby belly and the soft thighs, his cock filling fast at the sight.

Aziraphale was only half hard, nervousness still written all over his pretty cherub face. So Crowley willed his own clothes away as well and closed the gap between them again. He pulled Aziraphale into another sweet kiss, tenderly claiming the angel’s mouth until he felt Aziraphale’s tension fade.

When Aziraphale relaxed in his arms, Crowley let one of his hands slide downwards along Aziraphale’s side, slow, so Aziraphale could stop him if he wanted. Since Aziraphale did no such thing Crowley reached the angel’s manhood and brushed his fingertips along the half erect member carefully. Aziraphale moaned into the kiss at the feather light touch and rolled his hips towards Crowley’s. Their cocks rubbed against each other, drawing a deep feral groan from both of them.

Patience running out, Crowley grabbed Aziraphale and pushed him onto the bed, revelling in the sight of the Heavenly creature on the black satin sheets.

Crowley pounced the angel with a growl, touching him all over and stealing a long and passionate kiss, filthier and deeper than the earlier ones. After a while his lips wandered along Aziraphale’s jaw, to his neck and throat, kissing and nipping, drawing the sweetest sounds from the angel.

“Should keep you here forever,” Crowley breathed out between his kisses. “You look fantastic in my bed, like you belong here.”

“May… maybe I do,” Aziraphale stammered out, bucking his hips.

“Sure you do.”

Crowley sat up and spread Aziraphale’s legs to position himself between them.

One of his large hands wandered towards the angel’s opening, the other took hold of the thick cock already dripping at the lovely pink tip. Aziraphale wailed at the touches, arching his back and throwing his head from side to side.

A bit nervous now himself, Crowley slicked his fingers with a miracle and carefully approached the little puckered hole between Aziraphale’s arse cheeks.

“Is this alright?” he asked while he started circling around the entrance.

“Yes,” Aziraphale hurried to say. “Yes. Please, Crowley.”

“I got you, Aziraphale,” Crowley assured. “I said I would take care of you. But I need to be sure you’re ready. Okay?”

Through half-lidded eyes Aziraphale’s gaze found Crowley’s. The angel smiled and nodded.

“Alright,” he said. “I trust you.”

Determined to prove worthy of this trust, Crowley took his time to prepare Aziraphale. Gently he breached the tight ring of muscles, with slow and tender movements pushing one finger in. He moaned at the feeling of the soft walls. Testing and exploring, Crowley soon found Aziraphale’s sweet spot and with expert hands made the angel whimper and squirm, helpless under Crowley’s touch.

With patience Crowley loosened and widened Aziraphale’s channel, easing at first one then two more fingers in. When Crowley deemed the angel ready at last, Aziraphale was wildly bucking his hips, fucking into the hand around his cock and moaning, needy and desperate.

When Crowley had imagined the situation in the past, he had fantasised about making Aziraphale beg for his cock, making him ask nicely to be taken by Crowley.

But now, looking at this beautiful creature, writhing on his bed and under his hands, he found his own patience too thin to wait any longer.

Quickly Crowley crawled up Aziraphale’s body, pressing another soft kiss on his lips. When a last questioning look was answered with a nod and a smile, Crowley slid between Aziraphale’s sturdy legs and lined up his cock with the wet opening.

Crowley conquered the tight channel, Aziraphale’s pliant body welcoming him in. Carefully Crowley pushed forward under possessive groans, answered by Aziraphale with content sighs.

As he was fully sheathed Crowley gave Aziraphale time to adjust, but it did not take long for Aziraphale to buck his hips in an impatient manner.

An indulgent smile on his face and with a chuckle, Crowley started moving, leisurely at first yet quickly picking up pace. All the while he kept an eye on Aziraphale’s pretty face, searching for any signs of discomfort.

But he saw quite the opposite: Aziraphale had his head thrown back in bliss, his eyes pressed shut and his mouth hanging open while sounds of pleasure fell from his lips. Encouraged, Crowley kept going, experimented with the angle, looking for new ways to make Aziraphale scream, moan or whimper.

Aziraphale’s had put his hands on Crowley’s lower back, manicured nails digging into the skin, trying to draw Crowley closer and deeper.

When Crowley felt his climax nearing, he pushed himself up, freeing Aziraphale’s cock that had been trapped between their bodies.

“Touch yourself,” he breathed out, half a plea, half an order.

Aziraphale hurried to obey, wrapped his hand around his manhood and started to stroke himself, hard and fast. Soon his body began to shake, the noises he made became louder and finally his velvet walls gripped Crowley’s cock even tighter.

With Crowley’s name on his pretty lips, Aziraphale came, spilling his essence in a pearly white stream over his stomach.

The view of Aziraphale coming undone and the sensation of Aziraphale tightening around him, drew Crowley’s own orgasm out of him, a hot white blinding sensation.

When he could see and think clearly again, Crowley found himself lying on top of Aziraphale, their sweaty skin sticking together, their breath going heavy and their bodies still joined.

Bracing himself on his arms, Crowley pushed himself up to face Aziraphale. When their eyes met, Crowley cupped Aziraphale’s cheeks and they smiled at each other. Their lips met once more, chaste this time but no less loving.

After a while, Crowley moved away and reluctantly pulled out of Aziraphale to clean up the mess between them and on the bed.

Exhausted the two of them crawled under the blanket together. Crowley pulled Aziraphale close and kissed the damp blond curls clinging to Aziraphale’s forehead.

“I love you, angel,” he whispered. “You know that, right?”

“Well, now I do,” Aziraphale teased, but when Crowley pinched his arse, he squeaked and hurried to say, “I love you, too, you fiend.”

“Good to know,” Crowley said. “So I don’t have to wrestle you if I want to do this again?”

With a playful flutter of his lashes and a coy smile Aziraphale looked at Crowley.

“Only if you’d like, my dear.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
